


A Long Time Coming

by KianCaelum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KianCaelum/pseuds/KianCaelum
Summary: Noctis hurt Prompto's feelings and is trying to talk to him. Noctis reveals a secret he's been keeping for a long while. Will Prompto accept his apology?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 21





	A Long Time Coming

“Prompto! Open up!” Noctis shouted while knocking on a door, his gunmetal-coloured hair falling in the way of his vision. Noctis had said something that deeply upset Prompto, and Prompto wouldn’t leave his room. He had been knocking for ten minutes now with no success. “Please? I’m really sorry.” Noctis begged, resting his fist on the door and sighing in defeat. Finally, Prompto answered the door which made Noctis fall forward into him. “Do you even know what you’re sorry for?” The slightly shorter blonde questioned, pushing Noctis off of him and crossing his arms. “Well… not really. I just know you’re upset and I’m sorry.” Noctis replied, scratching his head. Prompto scoffed. “I dunno, maybe basically saying Cindy would never go for me? That hurt.” Prompto explained with a huff. Noctis looked genuinely confused and tapped his temple, trying to recall when he had made such a huge mistake. “Prompto I didn’t mean it like that… I…” Noctis pondered. Prompto tried to slam the door in Noctis's face but Noctis stopped it from shutting. “Prompto… I… I haven’t been honest with you.” Noctis mumbled nervously. 

Prompto looked puzzled but still angry. “Spill it then.” Prompto demanded, unable to look Noctis in the eye. Noctis sighed into his palms and groaned “Will you let me in and we can talk?” Noctis pleaded, and to his surprise Prompto agreed and opened the door, gesturing him to come inside. Prompto slumped on his bed and Noctis took a seat on his computer chair adjacent to the bed. “Prompto… I said those things because…well…” Noctis hesitated and tapped his fingers on his legs. “I’m waiting.” Prompto stated, still unable to make eye contact. Noctis groaned again as if what he was about to say caused him great pain. “Prompto… I…well…I sorta like you.” Noctis hid his face in his hands again and waited for Prompto’s response. “Well yeah I know that, we’ve been friends for a long time!” Prompto retorted with a curious look on his face. “No…Prompt I like like you. Like… the way you like Cindy… and I just get really jealous hearing about her all the time.” Noctis spoke into his hands, his words muffled. 

Prompto tilted his head and became pink in the face. “Noct…you like like me?” he questioned, his eyes becoming large and almost sparkly. “Well why didn’t you just say something?” Prompto asked, extending his hand out to pull Noctis's hands away from his face. Now Noctis couldn’t look Prompto in the eye. “I dunno… I didn’t know how to process these feelings. With Luna and all that… it just made things so unclear for a long time. But I just… I want to be around you. All the time.” Noctis murmured, staring down at Prompto's boots which were inches close to his. 

“Noct…I don’t know what to say. So does that mean you don’t think I’m too ugly for Cindy? Er…sorry.” Prompto stuttered, forgetting Noctis's feelings about his constant talk about her. Noctis shook his head and laced his fingers through his hair. “I feel so stupid. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just think you’re… you’re so beautiful. Too beautiful to ever be with me.” Noctis said, standing up to leave. Prompto grabbed his arm quickly. “Noct don’t go. That’s not true!” Prompto looked confused and was bright red in the ears and cheeks. “Noct I promise you it’s okay. I… I think you’re really beautiful too.” Prompto finally looked Noctis directly in the eye, the two of them staring for a moment before both looking away quickly. 

“I need to go. I’m really sorry.” Noctis whispered. Prompto got up and stood in front of the door. “No. You can’t leave…” Prompto insisted, Noctis groaned and turned around and crossed his arms. Prompto hesitated before going behind Noctis and holding his middle tightly, nuzzling his face into Noctis's back. Noctis was startled but his entire body warmed and tingled. “Noct…I really mean it. You are beautiful.” Prompto assured, Noctis took Prompto's arms off of him before turning around to face him. They locked eyes for a few seconds before Noctis grabbed Prompto's arms and kissed him. All his feelings for him released into that kiss, and Prompto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Noctis again. They broke the kiss to stare into each other’s eyes.

“Prompto…” Noctis whispered, resting his forehead against Prompto's. Prompto suddenly remembered the first time he ever saw Noctis. He was enamored with him since that day, and he had wished for this to happen since then. He had just given up hope a long time ago because he didn’t think Noctis felt the same. “Noct…do you remember when we first met? In school… and I worked so hard to change myself for you. I wanted you to notice me. I always have.” Prompto smiled warmly up at Noctis, Noctis looking completely shocked. Had he been that oblivious all these years? He took a deep breath before placing a hand on Prompto’s face, running his thumb along his freckles. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“Prompto, you didn’t have to do all that for me… you’ve always been beautiful.” Noctis held Prompto’s face with both hands and kissed him again. He felt moisture trickling down his skin as Prompto began to cry softly. Noctis wiped his tears as Prompto sobbed quietly. “Why are you crying?” Noctis asked anxiously. “I’ve always wanted to hear someone say that to me…and for it to be you…I…” Prompto excitedly pulled Noctis into another kiss and they stumbled backward, Noctis falling so that he was sitting on Prompto’s bed.

He gave Prompto a look as if to ask “what’s next?” and Prompto boldly straddled himself on Noctis’s lap. Noctis blushed and his eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Prompto kissed him passionately and Noctis wrapped his arms around him, but abruptly pulled away from the kiss. “Are you sure about this? What about Cindy?” Noctis wondered, his brow furrowed. “You’re right… I don’t really have a chance. Besides, you’re way hotter.” Prompto giggled, his lips smashing against Noctis’s. Noctis took his word and held him close as they continued. He leaned his head to access Prompto's neck and gently kissed it making Prompto quiver. 

Noctis took hold of Prompto's vest and pulled it off of him followed by his shirt. Prompto hid his body from Noctis with his arms shyly. “I never thought you’d see me like this. What if you don’t like what you see?” Prompto said getting teary eyed again. Noctis gently tugged at his arms and prompto resisted. “Prompto I love what I see. I always have.” Noctis said in a soft voice. Prompto finally let his arms down and Noctis caressed his chest and stomach, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps. Prompto’s breath staggered as Noctis’s hands made their way to his nipples and gently stroked them. “Is this okay? We can stop if you’re not comfortable.” Noctis inquired, pulling his hand away. Prompto grabbed his hand and put it back on his chest. “Please keep going.” He insisted, a loving look in his eyes.

Noctis played with Prompto’s nipples a little more with his fingers and then leaned his head in to lick one of them lightly. Prompto gave a small moan as Noctis began to suck mildly while circling his tongue on the pink bud. Prompto grabbed onto Noctis’s hair and Noctis grew eager. The two of them simultaneously placed a hand on one another’s excitements. Prompto whimpered as Noctis began to rub him intently. Noctis stared at Prompto’s face as he unzipped Prompto’s pants and underwear and wrapped his hand around his arousal. Prompto squirmed and looked down at Noctis’s hand moving up and down his length slowly. “It feels so good…” Prompto whined, Noctis smirked and ran his tongue across Prompto’s lips as he massaged him. Prompto could barely focus and his tongue messily clashed against Noctis’s. The two tongued at each other for awhile and Noctis’s strokes grew faster. Prompto's moans were muffled against Noctis’s lips. 

“Prompto I need you…” Noctis whispered intensly, Prompto smiled and layed down on the bed next to Noctis, removing his pants and underwear completely. Noctis stood up to remove his clothes and positioned himself on top of Prompto, kissing him and running his hands along his sides. He pressed his chest against Prompto’s and just laid there for a minute, feeling Prompto’s heart beating out of control. “Do you have any…uh…” Noctis muttered awkwardly. Prompto blushed and reached into the drawer on his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. Noctis took the bottle and sat between Prompto’s legs and spread a large amount of the liquid onto Prompto. 

He pushed in his forefinger and watched as Prompto bit his lip and grasped the bedsheets tightly. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Noctis said in a shaky voice. Prompto nodded and closed his eyes as Noctis moved his finger in and out of Prompto carefully. He worked in the lube for awhile before adding a second finger. Prompto gasped in pain and Noctis immediately stopped his movements and leaned forward to place a comforting hand on Prompto’s face. “Please don’t stop… I can do it.” Prompto whimpered, placing a hand over Noctis’s. Noctis made a small noise of agreement and began pushing in and out again. After Prompto became used to the feeling, he began to moan with pleasure. “I’m…I’m ready.” Prompto said in a small voice.

Noctis took his own erection in his hand and inched as close as he could to Prompto’s opening. He sighed with relief as he felt tightness over the head as he entered. Prompto cried out in pleasure as Noctis slowly inserted his entire length into him and began moving his hips steadily. Both men were moaning quietly and Prompto’s hands were on Noctis’s chest. Noctis was fixated on how Prompto’s lips were slightly parted and his freckles were lost on his flushed skin. Noctis lowered his chest onto Prompto’s again and rested his face in the curve of Prompto’s neck. 

“Prompto… I think I love you.” Noctis whispered breathily. Prompto’s eyes welled with happy tears as he replied, “I love you too, Noct.” And placed his arms around Noctis. Noctis thrusted a little faster, as much as Prompto could take it. He began to sweat a little and his body glistened and was slick against Prompto’s skin. “Noct…don’t stop.” Prompto pleaded, his nails lightly digging into Noctis’s back. Noctis pumped harder and faster. Prompto’s hips were hovering over the bed. Noctis felt himself getting close to his limit, and Prompto was moaning louder and more frequently. Noctis’s body jerked as he felt his seed spill inside Prompto, Prompto whimpering at the hot sensation. 

Noctis didn’t want to stop until Prompto finished too, so he kept going even though it hurt a little. He positioned himself so he was between Prompto’s legs again and he squeezed one of Prompto’s nipples with his thumb and forefinger as he continued, his liquid dripping from Prompto. Prompto grabbed his arousal and began to stroke rapidly. Soon enough, a stream of white burst from Prompto’s tip and he moaned louder than ever. Noctis slowed and pulled out of Prompto, falling forward onto Prompto’s body, Prompto’s liquid sticking to Noctis’s stomach. They kissed slowly and held one another’s faces as they caught their breath. Noctis rested his nose upon Prompto’s and nuzzled. “Thank you… I wish I had told you sooner. It's been eating me up inside.” Noctis breathed. Prompto smiled and Noctis rolled beside Prompto so that they were lying on their sides face to face. Noctis ran his hands along Prompto’s side and grinned as they stared longingly into each other’s eyes. 

“I promise you’re hotter than Cindy. I ain’t just saying that!” Prompto said with a chuckle. Noctis laughed and laced his fingers with Prompto’s. “What are we gonna tell Ignis and Gladio?” Noctis worried. “We could tell em that we’re butt buddies! I always wanted a butt buddy. I mean…okay, maybe that’s not the best way to tell them. Nevermind.” Prompto rambled. Noctis laughed again and sighed blissfully. “I don’t care what they think anymore. I love you and I always have.” Noctis said with a warm smile. He planted a kiss onto Prompto’s forehead and a single tear fell down Prompto’s cheek. They had loved one another this whole time.


End file.
